Hunted by an angel
by Dragon Empress
Summary: AU G/V story. When Gohan finds a way to cheat death, the Kai's send their top warrior to bring him back. But what happens when she falls in love with the man she's hunting down? Violence and mild swearing. HURRAH! IT'S CHAPTER 7!
1. A very bad day

ME: Hello all and welcome all to my first serious story on Fanfiction.net!  
  
TAZ: No it's not, what about that songfic you did a while back?  
  
ME: Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that. Well, it was a songfic, so it didn't really count.  
  
TAZ: Hmmm. I suppose.  
  
ME: Anyway, like I was saying. You would have got this a lot sooner, if my stupid computer hadn't decided to crash and delete everything. Piece of crap. (Kicks the computer.) But I've still managed to rewrite everything, all for my readers. So here we go. DISCLAIMER!  
  
I OWN DRAGONBALL Z? YEAH, SUUUURE I DO.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
This is heavy AU. In this story, the Cell games and the Buu saga never happened. Goku is alive, and Gohan lives and works in West city but still trains. He is a super Saiyan, but not stage two, because he never fought Cell. It's all set a few years after the Buu saga should have been. Many of the characters may seem a little OOC too, so you've been warned. All clear? Well let's get started!  
  
(**) Means I'm butting in.  
  
'' Means thought.  
  
It was late. Too late, in Son Gohan's opinion, to be driving. But he was out on the road anyway. He was supposed to be at his parent's house out in the middle of nowhere yesterday, but there had been problems at work. Sometimes Gohan wished he wasn't the smartest man in the lab. (*He's a scientist.*) If he'd flown, the journey time would have been cut in half. But his mother didn't like him flying all the time. Gohan made as face as he remembered what she had said.  
  
/Flashback/  
  
1 "What! But that'll take twice as long!"  
  
"I don't care. Flying around all the time is dangerous."  
  
"But mum…"  
  
"No buts, you're driving and that's that!"  
  
/End flashback/  
  
He scowled. Sometimes Chi-chi could be so damn overprotective.  
  
There was a rumble overhead, and rain started pouring down. 'Great.' He thought bitterly. 'Today just couldn't get any worse.' Oh, how wrong he was.  
  
As he drove further into the mountains, the road started to get steeper and narrower. The thrashing rain made it very hard to see, even with Gohan's superior Saiyan vision, he could only see roughly four feet ahead of him. He put his foot down, and sped up. The engine growling nearly as loud as he was. 'If I don't get there soon, mum will kill me." He thought as he turned a sharp corner, and nearly ramming into another car. He slammed down on the brakes to avoid a collision. The little red car up ahead seemed to be moving at approximately two miles per hour. His Saiyan side getting the better of him, Gohan wound down his car window and stuck his head out. "HEY! Come on Grandma, get that pile of scrap off the road!" The driver of the other car ignored him, and continued on at its slow pace. "Come on! Move it!" Gohan's head was now soaking, but he didn't seem to care. "Put your foot down! Some of us have a life you're holding up you know!" No response. Gohan growled, he didn't like being ignored. He put his foot down again, and pulled onto the wrong side of the road, sticking his middle finger up at the driver of the other car as he went past. As he sped up the road, the driver in the other car sped up all of a sudden. They both went round a sharp bend and came face-to-face with a large truck convoy. Gohan tried to swerve back onto the left side of the road, (*I'm Scottish, we drive on the left.*) but the red car was preventing him from doing so. The front truck rammed into his car, sending Gohan catapulting forward. 'Thank Kami for seatbelts.' He thought. Stepping on the reverse, he tried to get his shattered wreck of a car away from the front of the truck. It clearly wasn't happening, so he pushed back with his energy and his car went flying backwards. Right off the edge of the cliff, and onto the jagged rocks below.  
  
  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
  
  
ME: Well, whaddya think? This chapter was quite short I admit, but it's only the prologue-ish part. I promise you, the next part WILL be longer, and the romance doesn't come 'till later either. So until then, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. And it just got worse

ME: Hi all! Before I go on with the next part of my story, I'd like to thank all the wonderful people who reviewed my last story. Thank you, I love you all!  
  
TAZ: Sad.  
  
ME: (The remote is drawn.) What was that?  
  
TAZ: Nothing, nothing at all!  
  
ME: It had better be nothing. (Turns back to readers.) Anyway! On with chapter 2!  
  
NO, BEFORE YOU EVEN TRY TO SUE, I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL Z.  
  
ME: Heh, that showed them. Oh and Annonymoose, those jagged rocks could kill a super Saiyan. And there are two reasons why:  
  
1: When Gohan tried to get his car away from the front of the truck, he used a lot of his energy to get himself free. So when he went over the cliff, it was like he was on the receiving end of a ki blast and hit the rocks a hell of a lot harder than he would have if he'd just fell.  
  
2: It's my damn fic, and I make up the rules!  
  
Quote of the day: The show must go on! –Moulin rouge  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
  
  
When Gohan came to, he found himself in a long queue composed of hundreds upon hundreds of floating white-blue blobs. Looking along the line, he could see a large fortress with a red giant sitting at the biggest desk he'd ever seen. At the door there was a small blue man with horns and a clipboard. Gohan rose above all the blobs and flew down to where the man stood. "Excuse me." He said. "Could you please tell me where I am?" The man looked at him oddly. He saw that Gohan had kept his body, so that meant he was not someone to mess around with.  
  
"Why sir this is Otherworld." The blue man said. "You're dead."  
  
Gohan stared at the poor man in horror. "WHAT?! DEAD? HOW CAN I BE DEAD?"  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but you are definitely dead." He flipped a few pages over on his clipboard and held it up to Gohan's face. "See? You died in a motoring accident apparently, I'm very sorry sir." Gohan looked at the guy in stunned amazement. 'Sorry? How can this guy be sorry? This is his job.' He turned round and saw the big red giant sitting behind the desk. 'Hmmm, that must be King Yemma. Dad told me about him, he's the one who judges you I think.' Then in a flash, the newly deceased Saiyan spun round and delivered a powerful punch to the stomach of the blue man. He fell to the floor noiselessly, and Gohan slipped past him and down a long corridor. 'Well it's gonna be a few years yet before he judges me, I'm getting out of here.' He sprinted down narrow hallway, and into the unknown.  
  
He had been running for what seemed like forever, and his energy was starting to diminish. Though he had easily covered hundreds of miles along this seemingly endless corridor, there was still no sign of a door. Powering up to super Saiyan, he summoned up what remained of his waning energy and blasted off. Leaving a blazing trail in his wake. As he flew, he could fell a huge power growing up ahead and to him that meant only one thing. He was near the end! Excitement coursed through his veins, and he raised his ki just a little bit more as he turned the final corner and slammed straight into a huge wooden door.  
  
"OW!" Gohan grabbed his nose in pain. 'A door? Hey, that means……WOOHOO! I've reached the end at last!' The large ki he felt before was even stronger now, and it was coming from behind the door. He reached for the handle, drew in a sharp breath and pulled the door open. He seemed to be a dojo of some sort. There were different sized weights on the walls and a large fighting ring, much like the one at the world martial arts tournament, in the centre. Over on the other side of the room there was a magnificent looking door, with carvings of dragons and heroes on it. It was a truly amazing sight. Standing in the middle of the ring there was a man. Well, he was man-shaped anyway. He was wearing jet-black armour with a long silver cape and belt. His hair was also silver and it fell to his waist, his skin was dark red and he was glaring at Gohan like he had committed an unthinkable crime.  
  
"How dare you set foot in my dojo!" His voice boomed and echoed off the walls in what he obviously thought was a threatening manner. Gohan just stared at him, his face impassive. "I am Tetsuo, the guardian of the forbidden door! You will never leave this place alive!" (*No connection to the Tetsuo from Akira, I just needed a name for him.*) Gohan blinked. "But I'm already dead."  
  
"SILENCE!" Tetsuo roared. "I don't care if you're alive or dead, I will make you wish you were never born! You'll be practically begging King Yemma to send you to the HFIL. You will certainly never get as far as the forbidden door." He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. Gohan was curious.  
  
"Forbidden door? What's the forbidden door?" Tetsuo sweat dropped.  
  
"WHAT! You've never heard of the forbidden door?"  
  
"Well obviously, that's why I'm asking."  
  
"Why you little…. I oughta……!" Gohan cut him off. "Look, are you gonna tell me what it is or not?"  
  
"Very well, but it doesn't make any difference. You'll never get to it anyway." Tetsuo smirked at him. "The forbidden door is the most magical thing in Otherworld. It can give anyone who steps through it life again," He puffed out his chest importantly. "And I am the one the Kai's have trusted to guard it. You'll never get past me! I am far too powerful! I'm the greatest, oh yeah!" He continued in this manner for some time, but Gohan wasn't listening. 'Something that can bring people back to life without the use of the dragonballs. Wow, it's no wonder that the Kai's are so keen so keep this under wraps, if this door was common knowledge there would be nobody left up here.' He glanced over at Tetsuo, who was now striking some very Hercule-esque poses and boasting about his strength. 'I've got to get through that door. But it looks like I'll have to go through that overconfident idiot first.' He stepped into the ring and crouched down into fighting stance. "Hey moron, are you gonna stand there all day? Let's get this over with!" The big red buffoon (*Thankfully*) stopped posing, and dropped into fighting stance as well. "It's good to see keen young fighters these days. But you still wont win! No-one has ever defeated me."  
  
"When was your last challenge?" Gohan asked. That shut the big guy RIGHT up.  
  
"Uh well, my last challenge was…I , uh….ok, so I can't remember, what's your point? I'm still the strongest fighter in Otherworld!" Gohan powered up to super Saiyan and grinned at his opponent. "Still think so?" He flew high up into the air and disappeared. Tetsuo looked frantically around the ring for any sign of the young Saiyan. "H-hey, where did you go?" He was so busy trying to see Gohan that he didn't notice him appear behind him.  
  
"Boo!" Tetsuo jumped and spun round, his face met fist. His nose burst right open and he fell backwards and hit the floor with a 'THUD'. Gohan went down on one knee and tapped him in the head. 'I guess he's weaker than he looks. Oh well, he should be fine when he wakes up.' He got to his feet and walked towards the carved door. The power he felt seemed to be coming from the door itself. Slowly, he reached out for the large golden handle and turned it. Whiteness. That was all he could see. He took a deep breath, and stepped inside. There was no floor. He was falling deeper and deeper into the never-ending whiteness. Tucking his arms and legs into his body, he buried his head in the chest of his shirt and closed his eyes. A great pain washed over his body, and he lost consciousness.  
  
"Is he gonna be ok mum?"  
  
"I don't know son, he was in bad shape when you two brought him in."  
  
"Hmph, what a pathetic weakling. It's definitely Kakarott's first brat.  
  
"When will he be ready?"  
  
"I really don't know, I'm not a miracle worker. I build this regeneration tank to your father's specifications, and you know how bad with technology he is!"  
  
"I resent that, onna!"  
  
"Aw, pipe down, ya loudmouth!"  
  
"BITCH!"  
  
"BAKA MAN!"  
  
"SMART-ASS ONNA!"  
  
"STOP ARGUING! He's waking up." They all gathered round Gohan's tank. The mask came away from his mouth and the liquid drained. Slowly, his eyes opened and he lifted up his head to see three people staring at him from behind a curved sheet of green glass. It took him a minute to register where he was and how he got here. 'W-where am I? How the HFIL did I get here? Aaaargh! The door.'  
  
"THE DOOR!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, causing the three other people in the room to jump about a foot in the air. To their great surprise, Gohan burst out laughing. "It worked! I can't believe it, it actually worked! I'm alive again! WOOHOO!" The tank door opened, and he jumped out and started dancing around the room. He was stopped by a very angry prince.  
  
"What do you mean, I'm alive again? To my knowledge you were never dead!"  
  
"Oh, hey Vegeta. What are you doing here?"  
  
"YOU BAKA, I LIVE HERE!" Gohan scratched the back of his head in a very Goku-like fashion. "Oh. Then, what am I doing here?" Vegeta looked like he was going to explode, but Bulma stepped in front of him. "Calm down Vegeta." She turned to face the very confused Gohan. "Trunks and Vegeta found you on a beach, you were in bad shape. So I put you in my new regeneration tank" She patted the tank like it was a favourite pet. "So what happened anyway?"  
  
"Well, it's a long story."  
  
"I've got all afternoon."  
  
"Ok then, I'll tell you. It all started when I was driving home yesterday……"  
  
1 Meanwhile, on the Grand Kai's planet  
  
"ESCAPED?! How could you let him escape?" Tetsuo cowered under the rage of the five gathered Kai's. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know how powerful that young man was. He took me by surprise. I am very, very sorry."  
  
"Sorry? It doesn't matter if you're sorry! You let someone escape, and you'll have to be punished!"  
  
"P-punished?" King Kai stepped forward. "Yes. Because you let someone get through the door, I'm afraid I'm going to have to strip you of your post. You are no longer the guardian of the forbidden door." He turned away from him and sighed. "Get him out of here." Four big men wearing the Grand Kai's symbol suddenly appeared. They grabbed Tetsuo and dragged him out the room, kicking and screaming the whole time.  
  
"NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE AWAY MY POST, I'M THE ONLY GUARDIAN YOU'VE GOT! PLEASE, GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE!" The Grand Kai shut the door after him. He looked at the four subordinate Kai's and said. "Well my friends, what are we going to do now? We must bring Son Gohan back to Otherworld immediately before word starts to spread."  
  
"He's too strong for most of our warriors." The West Kai squeaked, from the stool he was standing on. "We need to send someone who will get the job done, fast."  
  
"You don't mean…"  
  
"Yes." He looked at his fellow Kai's. "We need to send Satan Videl."  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
ME: Hmmm, wonder why the Kai's are so reluctant to send Videl. Oh well, I suppose you'll find out next time. But until then, REVIEW! 


	3. Deadly mistakes

ME: Hello to you all! Welcome to the third chapter of my newest story, Hunted by an angel. Once again I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers, I love you guys!  
  
TAZ: Don't thank them, what have they ever done for you?  
  
ME: Shaddap! (Slaps Taz upside the head.)  
  
TAZ: What, no anvil?  
  
WHAM!  
  
ME: Heh heh heh. Now, DISCLAIMER TIME!  
  
IF I OWNED DRAGONBALL Z, DO YOU THINK I'D POST THIS ON FF.NET? NO, I DIDN'T THINK SO. LET'S JUST FORGET YOU EVER BROUGHT IT UP, OK?  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
NOTE: Videl is a lot stronger in this fic than what she should be.  
  
(**) Means…. oh forget it. You all know what they mean by now. On with the chapter!  
  
1 Back on Earth  
  
"NO WAY!"  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"But, how did you know it was there, brat?"  
  
Gohan sighed, Vegeta wasn't always the smartest of people. (* Or Saiyans*) "I told you, I found it by accident. I didn't even know what it was until that guy, Tetsuo told me."  
  
"So you found a way to regain your mortality without the use of the dragonballs. Wow Gohan, I'm impressed."  
  
"Yeah!" Trunks added. "This is so cool Gohan. We could go up there and charge people to go through it!" Vegeta smirked. 'That's my boy!' But his mate didn't share his enthusiasm. "No Trunks, we have to keep this a secret. Think of what the Kai's would do to us if they found out."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right Bulma." She smiled. "Yes Gohan, I'm always right." She paused for a second and then said. "You'll have to go home and tell your parents about thi……. oh, sweet Kami. Chi-chi!" Gohan head jerked up and he looked at the now panicking blue-haired genius. "What about her?"  
  
"She doesn't know you died. You were supposed to be at her house yesterday!"  
  
"Actually I was meant to be there two days ago." He smiled the Son grin™ and scratched the back of his head. "I was already a day late." Vegeta and Trunks sweatdropped, Bulma started to panic even more. "Oh man, she's going to kill you. You'd better go home now and you'd better hurry." She took a box out of her back pocket. "Here, you can borrow this capsule car." Gohan picked up the capsule. "Thanks Bulma I'll retu…." He looked at the capsule again. "No, you know what? I think I'll fly there, it's safer." He tossed the capsule back and walked out.  
  
Now back to the Grand Kai's planet, right at 'the core'.  
  
She sitting alone, the near darkness engulfs her and hides her. Her ebony hair has lost its shine and her crystal blue eyes, that everybody once said were so beautiful, had lost their sparkle. Blue ice tunnels, that was all you could see now. The room was nothing more than a cell. About eight feet long, ten feet wide and with only one light up on the high ceiling. The Kai's did allow her to train in the cramped space though. They had given her some weights and sometimes some real food to keep her strength up to train. Over two hundred years, that was how long she had been in the 'core'. The prison the Grand kai made for fighters who couldn't be sent to the HFIL for one reason or another. Underground with a very high temperature.  
  
Not all of the prisoners were criminals, many were planetary heroes who were being punished for foolish mistakes, or accidents. Just like her. It was her mistake that sent her here. She didn't deserve it really, after all, she was a hero. One of the Earth's warriors from all those years ago. Defending it from all the evils that attacked it. At a time when the human race was young and weak, she was it's saviour.  
  
Satan Videl was the daughter of a very rich man named Hercule. They lived in a very large house one the edge of South town, where Mr Satan was mayor. She developed her ki powers from a very young age and only used them to help people. The people of West town called her the 'warrior ice-queen', because she maintained her tough-girl image and never married. Hell, she never even had a serious boyfriend despite her father's numerous attempts to marry her off, she stayed single. And was perfectly happy that way. But there was one man who never gave up. He was a rich salesman from the west named Sharpener, and he was by far Hercules favourite of all of his daughters suitors. Sharpener tried several times to make Videl want to marry him, but every time he tried he got shot down. Eventually, bitter and angry with her, he gave up trying to make her love him. But if he couldn't have her, then nobody could.  
  
He went down to the town bar and began to spread rumours about Videl. He told people that she was a witch and returned to haunt and attack the people she had saved. And because he was wealthy, it was extremely easy to bribe those people into testifying against her. She was tried and found guilty by her own father, he cared more about getting re-elected mayor than protesting his daughter's innocence. She was burned at the stake. Even though she had powers beyond that of a normal human, she couldn't fight the flames and they quickly engulfed her.  
  
When she awoke, she was standing at King Yemma's desk. He gave her permission to go along Snake way and train with King Kai. (*It's not only the Z senshi and King Yemma who made it to King Kai's planet in this fic.*) She made it along and trained for several years with King Kai. A fast learner, Videl soon learned all that King Kai had to teach. So he gave her permission to go to the Grand Kai's planet and train with him instead.  
  
The Grand Kai saw how powerful she was, and gave her a special job. She was to be the new guardian of the forbidden door. Only the strongest warriors were given important jobs like that, so obviously she accepted. But one day it all came crumbling down. Videl had guarded the door for nearly fifty years now, and it had been fifty years since she had seen another person. It couldn't hurt to leave her post for just a little while, could it? It could. When she left the door, someone got through. His name was Kirin, and he was a Saiyan who had wreaked havoc on the entire solar system until he was destroyed. Once he was alive again, he went back to his life of destruction. Videl had failed. And as punishment, she was sent to 'the core' for five hundred years.  
  
That was all long while ago, and she was still doing time. Keeping up her training was all that kept her sane, unlike some of the other prisoners. Many went nuts in under a month. But Videl was strong, she would never give up. 'I failed them all.' She thought miserably. 'So many died because of my mistake. I deserve to be here.'  
  
BANG! Her head jerked up off her knees. "Huh?" There was a loud noise outside. 'Must be a new prisoner, wonder what this one's done.' Standing up, she walked over to the door, so she could hear things better.  
  
"No…. please, you can't. It was a mistake! Forgive me………..please." It was Tetsuo being dragged to his cell by several guards. He put up a good fight, but they got him in eventually. He was put in the cell right next to Videl's.  
  
"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" His terrified screams echoed all along the corridor. Videl was unmoved. This was a scene she had seen (*Or heard even.*) many times before. Turning round, she walked back over to the corner she was sitting in. But then she heard a scraping sound outside, and her door opened, light flooding the tiny cell. The guard was a tall, grim Namekian. "Come with me." He said. "The Grand Kai wishes to see you." He turned on his heel, and Videl followed him.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
ME: Yes, another chapter wrapped up! Sorry for it being a bit shorter than the last, it's mostly just about how Videl ended up in 'the core'. Next time, Videl will arrive on Earth for the first time in hundreds of years.  
  
Until then, review! 


	4. Unfriendly visitors

A castle somewhere in Authorland. Taz is in hiding, Dragon Empress is banging her head repeatedly on the table trying to think of ways to get rid of Vegeta and 101 ways to kill her muse.  
  
ME: Stupid (Thump) muse, (Thump) I'm gonna (Thump) kill (Thump) him!  
  
VEGETA: Just get on with the fic already. Your readers are waiting!  
  
ME: SHUT UP! (Turns to the readers.) Here's chapter four, I hope you like it!  
  
I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL Z. IF I DID, I WOULD BE VERY RICH, AND BE ABLE TO GET RID OF VEGETA.  
  
ME: Now, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
OOC warning.  
  
Back on planet Earth.  
  
Gohan had a headache. His ears were pounding and his temples were throbbing. When he finally arrived at his parent's house, Chi-chi went berserk. She had been yelling at him for ten minutes straight now, her words occasionally backed up with a blow from the deadly frying pan. 'Why doesn't she stop? I said I'm sorry.' He thought, wincing in pain as his mother's sharp tongue cut into his brain. 'If this is what I've come back to, I think I'd rather just have stayed dead!' He put his head down and tried to shut out the sound of his mother's non-stop ranting about "disobedience" and "I raised you better than this Son Gohan!"  
  
"And another thing young man, how come you're still single? You're twenty- two years old now, you should have a girlfriend of be married at least! I'm never gonna get any grandchildren at this rate!" 'Here she goes, the old grandchildren rant again.' Gohan thought. 'I'm getting sick of this.' He stood up and went to walk out, but Goku stopped him. His face uncharacteristically (*Wow, big word.*) serious. "I felt your ki disappear for a while yesterday Gohan." He said. "Where did you go?" His son sighed, whenever his dad got like this, it meant answers, pronto.  
  
"I went to," He paused, trying to thing of ways best to phrase it. "I went to Otherworld."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did I stutter? I said Otherworld. I died." He wasn't in the mood to explain everything all over again to his parents and Goten, who was sitting quietly in the corner. Chi-chi's anger at her eldest son was almost immediately replaced with motherly concern. "You died? But, how did that happen?" Gohan looked at his mother. It was amazing how wildly her moods varied. One minute she's screaming and yelling at you, the next she's treating you like an invalid.  
  
"It was an accident." He replied. "I crashed the car you gave me, and fell off a cliff a little harder than I intended to." Goku looked at him. "You can't have died, you're here and I don't see a halo." He looked above Gohan's head, as if he expected to see a shining gold ring hanging above it. Gohan turned around so he was facing the door. "I found a way out." He said. "The forbidden door, I think it was called." Goku put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Tell us what happened." The younger man sighed. "Alright. Sit down, it may take a while." He explained yesterday's events for the second time that day. When he had finished, his family's mouths were hanging open. Goku was the first to recover. "A door that brings people back to life?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, dad." He was feeling a little pissed off, having already gone over the story once before that day, he didn't feel like asking any more questions. But Goku wasn't satisfied. "Why didn't you just stay in Otherworld, Gohan? We could have wished you back with the dragonballs." He frowned. "The Kai's will not be pleased, they'll probably send you to HFIL." Gohan glared at his usually naïve father. "They won't send me there, dad. I'd have to go back to Otherworld first." He looked sharply at his Father, what was that he could see in his eyes? Was it anger? Fear?  
  
"You have to go back Gohan." Goku said. "I don't want you to get in any more trouble than you're already in. I'll take you back." He put two fingers to his head, and reached out to grab Gohan's arm. Gohan stepped back.  
  
"Come on Gohan. You have to do the right thing." He forced a painful smile onto his face and said. "Being dead isn't bad, it's fun! You get to fight everyday."  
  
"I'm not going back, Goku."  
  
"Gohan, don't talk to your father like that!" Gohan's head snapped round to face his mother. "I'm not going back." He pointed at Goku. "And he can't make me." Without another word, he walked out of the house. Chi-chi walked up to her husband. "Will he be alright?"  
  
"I don't know, Chi-chi. He doesn't realise what he's getting himself into." He looked out the door, Gohan was already gone. 'Gohan, my son. Please be careful.'  
  
1 Kami house  
  
"Answer the door Krillen!" Master Roshi's voice came from up the stairs. "It might be a girl!"  
  
"ROSHI! I told you already, no more, ahem, 'lady visitors' when Marron is here. Don't make me burn all your Victoria's secret catalogues again!" He yelled back, walking towards the door. He opened it, and blinked. It WAS a girl, a very pretty, young girl at that.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes." She had a pretty voice, but her tone was deadly serious. "I'm looking for a young man named Son Gohan, I believe you are a friend of his." She looked at him coldly, her eyes were so empty and icy it sent a chill down the short man's spine.  
  
"He's not here." Eighteen stood beside her husband. She didn't like this girl, something about her voice told her that she was trouble.  
  
"Do you know where he lives?" Her glare shifted from Eighteen to Krillen again. "It's important I speak with him." It was clear she wasn't leaving without answers, so Krillen spoke up. "He lives in West city." He said. "And he works in one of the city's top laboratories, you might find him there."  
  
"Thank you." The strange girl turned and walked to the edge of the beach. She took the air, in the direction of West city. Krillen and Eighteen just stood there and watched her disappear. Then Krillen turned to his wife and said. "Did you notice that girl had a ….."  
  
"Halo?"  
  
"Yeah, what's up with that?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "I wonder what she wanted with Gohan."  
  
"Who cares? Let's go inside and check up on Marron, Roshi might be telling her a bedtime story again." Eighteen replied. Krillen shuddered. Master Roshi's 'bedtime' stories were a little too explicit to tell children. He sighed and followed his wife inside.  
  
The girl, who was obviously Videl, flew down low so she could skim the water with her hand. It had been a long time since she had been outside, and even though she wasn't here for fun, she was enjoying every minute of it. 'Maybe if I bring this Gohan guy back to Otherworld soon, the Kais will let me stay here for a while.' Her eyes narrowed, and the smile faded from her face. 'Watch out Son Gohan, I'm coming to get you.' She powered up, and blasted off as fast as she could carry herself. 'I will never go back to the core.'  
  
2 Next morning, at Gohan's house  
  
It was six am and Gohan was getting ready for work. Being the terrible cook that he was, he decided to get a McDonalds on his way to work. (*Mmmm, Mcmuffins.*) While he was fumbling about looking for his briefcase and trying to sort his tie, someone landed in his garden. They walked slowly towards his door. Gohan was all set leave when the doorbell rang. He used the instant translocation technique his father had taught him to get to the door quickly. He pulled open the door and his face was a picture of surprise and shock when he was who it was.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
ME: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Evil cliffhanger!  
  
VEGETA: I hate cliffhangers.  
  
ME: (Hits head off the table again.) Go away, Vegeta! (Looks at the readers.) For all you who are confused to why Vegeta is with me, Taz brought him here. (Mumbles under breath.) He's gonna pay dearly for this!  
  
GOKU: He brought me too!  
  
ME: Waaaah! My castle is filling up with Zfighters!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers for reviewing the last chapter, you are all very nice people! Remember to review this chapter too! 


	5. First impressions

Dragon Empress' castle in Authorland. The authoress is currently wailing into her computer.  
  
ME: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
GOKU: What's the matter with her?  
  
VEGETA: Her new story failed and she got flamed last chapter.  
  
ME: Sniff sniff. (Blows nose on mouse mat.)  
  
VEGETA: Urgh. Just get on with the new chapter.  
  
ME: Ok then. Vegeta?  
  
VEGETA: What?  
  
ME: Can you wash this for me? (Holds up sodden mouse mat.)  
  
VEGETA: Fine then. But first, DISCLAIMER!  
  
  
  
NO, SUPRISINGLY ENOUGH, I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL Z. IT BELONGS TO THE GOD THAT WALKS AMONG US, AKIRA TORIYAMA.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
It was Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta, what are you doing here?" Gohan asked him. "I've got to go to work."  
  
"Not today you don't." The Saiyan prince replied. "Today, you spar with me." Gohan blinked. "But Vegeta, I can't. I really have to go to work, another day off and I'll get fired."  
  
"So get fired then. I want to spar with you." He grabbed Gohan's upper arm and pulled him out the door. Gohan wrenched his arm out of Vegeta's iron grip. "Why do you want to train with me? You usually spar with my father." He said. "I thought I was too weak to keep up with a mighty Saiyan prince like yourself." His words were dripping with sarcasm. Vegeta frowned. "Your baka father is out spending 'quality time' with the younger brat on your mother's instructions." He grabbed the younger Saiyan's arm again. "So stop wasting time, brat. Call in sick and come spar with me." Gohan sighed. "Alright, I'll take the day off. Just let go of my arm." Vegeta let go. He flew up into the air. "Come along to Capsule corp. once you've gotten changed." He yelled. "And don't even think about going in to work." He took off. Gohan walked back into his house and got changed into his gi. 'Damn Vegeta.' He thought. 'Why can't I just have a normal day for once?'  
  
Meanwhile, a few hundred miles away.  
  
"Hey, am I seeing things, or is that girl flying?"  
  
"Uhh yeah, she's got a weird ring above her head too."  
  
"How does she do that?"  
  
Videl was flying at top speed towards West city and causing quite a disturbance too. She'd forgotten that most Earthlings didn't know how to fly or control their ki. As she flew like a bullet towards her destination, several people below her decided they should ditch the drink and look for a good psychiatrist. Videl didn't care if they saw her or not though, the only thing on her mind was her mission. 'West city's not far from here.' She thought. 'Soon Son Gohan, you are mine.' She powered up and blasted off, ever closer to her target.  
  
Back to Gohan's place.  
  
"Dammit! I can't find my shoes!" Gohan shouted to no one in particular, rummaging around in his wardrobe. "Aha! Here they are!" He stepped out of his closet and put on his shoes. 'Now I'm ready!' There was a loud knock on the door. 'What does he want now?' He thought angrily. 'Bulma really needs to teach that man some patience!' Using his IT technique once again, he teleported to his front door and pulled it open.  
  
Well one thing was for sure, it certainly wasn't Vegeta.  
  
Capsule corp. (Wow, we're really getting around today aren't we?)  
  
Vegeta paced the floor of the gravity room like a wild animal. His brow was creased into a frown and every five seconds or so, he'd throw a punch at thin air. The prince was not a patient man. 'Where is that baka brat? I need to train with him.' He formed a small, weak ki blast with his right hand and bounced it off the wall repeatedly. 'Grrr, if he doesn't get here soon I'm gonna be forced to retrieve him myself.' A slightly evil smile lit up his face for a second. 'And what great fun THAT would be!' He continued in this line of thought for some time before something on the other side of the city caught his attention.  
  
Back to (What's left of) Gohan's house.  
  
The young demi-Saiyan flew high up into the air. He was beginning to like his 'visitor' less now she had totally annihilated his home. He dodged out the way of several ki blasts she sent his way and disappeared before her eyes.  
  
"Wha..?" In a flash, he reappeared behind her and grabbed her into an arm- lock. "Right, now you're gonna tell me who you are and why you so rudely decided to barbecue my house without asking me first." He said.  
  
"Let me go, or I'll make you suffer instead of killing you straight away." Gohan let her go. She spun round to face him, arms crossed over her chest with a smug look on her face. 'Wow. She's pretty. WAIT! Where did that thought come from? SHE JUST DESTROYED YOUR HOUSE!' As Gohan continued to argue with himself, Videl spoke again. "I have to come here on a mission." She said, looking proud of herself "My mission is to send you back to Otherworld." Gohan's eyes widened. "The Kai's sent you to take me back? Well sorry, girl. That ain't gonna happen, I'm not going back."  
  
"YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE! IF YOU REFUSE TO GO QUIETLY I'LL JUST HAVE TO SEND YOU THERE THE OLD FASHIONED WAY!" She bellowed at him, red in the face. (*So she did get some characteristics from Hercule after all!*) Her voice lowered, and a weird, psycho smile lit up her face. "You will go back, Son Gohan." Dropping into fighting stance, her target also smiled broadly. "Make me."  
  
"Alright, but don't say I haven't warned you." She flew at him and threw punch after blistering punch at his face. To her great surprise, he blocked them all.  
  
"You'll have to do a hell of a lot better than that if you want to beat me."  
  
"Don't worry." Videl replied, the smile still on her lips. "I'm just getting started." She fired another round of fast-paced attacks and Gohan again blocked all of them. She jumped backwards and fired a ki blast at him. He knocked it away easily.  
  
"Is this the best the Otherworld can offer?" He asked. "Because if it is, I really think the Kais need to work on their training technique." Videl frowned. How dare he insult the Kais in this manner? 'Damn Saiyans, the smug bastards have no respect.' She thought, as he again dodged every blow she sent towards him.  
  
They had been fighting for about five minutes, or Videl had been firing attacks and Gohan had been blocking them all, when Gohan decided to end it. This fight was boring, no challenge in it. So he disappeared from in front of her and appeared at her shoulder. He knocked out cold with a chop to the side of the neck. 'Pity.' He thought sadly. 'She really is pretty.' She fell to the ground with a thud. Gohan turned on his heel. 'Oh well, I suppose I'd better get out of here before she wakes up.' He had just taken to the air when he felt a familiar ki coming his way.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
ME: Wooooo! It's finished! The chapter that is, not the story. Personally, I think this chapter was the worst one yet, but I have very low self- esteem. So you can decide if this chapter was good or not. And also, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
VEGETA: Yes, reviews keep authors happy.  
  
GOKU: And if the authors are happy.  
  
GOKU & VEGETA: Then we're happy!  
  
ME: Yup, so now you should go push that purple button and review for me now! 


	6. The hunt starts all over again

ME: (Hunched in a corner playing a Gameboy Advance.) WAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Grow, my little chao. Grow!  
  
VEGETA: (Sweatdrop) Uh, we'd like to apologise for the authoress not introducing this chapter personally. (Looks over at Dragon Empress.)  
  
ME: Yes, grow my chibi chao! Soon we will take over the world! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
GOKU: (Also sweatdropping) As you can see, she's a little, erm, busy.  
  
VEGETA: Yup, she's becoming addicted to Sonic Advance.  
  
GOKU: But anyway, the chapter! Disclaimer first!  
  
DRAGON EMPRESS WOKE UP THIS MORNING AND REALISED SOMETHING SHOCKING. SHE DOESN'T OWN DRAGONBALL Z! AND SHE DOESN'T OWN SONIC EITHER.  
  
VEGETA: Now, get this chapter started!  
  
GOKU: I'm hungry.  
  
VEGETA: (Another, bigger Sweatdrop.) Baka.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Now, a few people were a little surprised at the ending to last chapter. They expected Videl to kick Gohan's ass. Hey, Videl's strong in my fic, but not that strong! Gohan has regular sparring sessions with his dad and sometimes Vegeta, so he's no pushover. But anyway, now that my little explanation's over, let's get on with it!  
  
Gohan turned in midair. He could feel Vegeta's energy getting closer and closer. 'Huh, what does he want now?' then he remembered his fight with the strange girl from Otherworld. 'Oh yeah. He must have felt the energy we generated when we were fighting.' Looking at the fallen Videl again, one thought kept popping into his head. 'She really is very attractive. Whoa! Come on, Gohan.' He mentally slapped himself. 'There's no time to be thinking like that.'  
  
"Gohan!" His attention was torn from his confused thoughts by the Saiyan prince's sudden arrival.  
  
"What's going on here?" Vegeta demanded, seeing the unconscious girl on the ground below.  
  
"Long story Vegeta." Gohan replied. "Let's get out of here before she wakes up."  
  
"Alright. But you'd better tell me what this is all about." They both sped off in the direction of Capsule corp. Leaving the Otherworld warrior still lying on the ground, out like a light.  
  
Five minutes later, a very pissed Videl woke up.  
  
"Wha….?" She sat up, it took a minute to register where she was and what had happened. Then it hit her. "KUSO!" She shouted, to no one in particular. 'How the hell could he have disposed of me so easily?' She thought. 'I was one of the strongest in Otherworld. Have I been gone that long?' Looking around, Videl saw that the young demi-Saiyan she was sent to capture was gone. She swore again and hit the ground with her fist. 'Damn him!'  
  
Capsule corp.  
  
"So, did she tell you her name?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"No, she didn't. Why"  
  
"Because she sounds like a Saiyan. I mean, she fits the description perfectly. Jet-black hair, stubborn as hell…"  
  
"No, she definitely wasn't a Saiyan." Gohan said quickly, not letting Vegeta finish.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"I dunno. She just seemed…..human." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "And she didn't have a tail either." Vegeta stood up and walked over to the large window that filled up the wall. They were sitting in one of Capsule corp's many rec. rooms. He had taken Gohan here and pressurised him into telling him everything that had just happened.  
  
"Well, brat. It looks like you're in trouble." He said, looking out the window. "If she's been sent by the Kai's she'll stop at nothing to take you back to Otherworld."  
  
"Not likely." Gohan replied. "She was pretty weak. I blocked all of her attacks without breaking a sweat."  
  
"It wouldn't be wise to underestimate her, Gohan.' Vegeta said, in a concerned tone. The younger man blinked in surprise. Had Vegeta just called him Gohan? He never called him that. Just brat, or third-class-baka-boy. 'Is Vegeta actually worried about me?' He thought. 'I hope not, because that usually means I'm in serious trouble.'  
  
Back to Videl.  
  
She was furious. She couldn't get the smug look Gohan had on his face when they were fighting out of her head. 'Damn Saiyans, I hate them all. Especially Son Gohan.' Videl was flying, searching for Gohan. 'Aargh! How can he be so hard to find?' She thought angrily. 'Curse that baka!' As she was flying, a little voice in the back of her mind said. 'He's pretty good- looking for a baka though, isn't he?' She stopped midair. 'WHAT?!' She shook herself mentally. 'I really need to get a grip.' And then took off again.  
  
Now, back to Capsule corp.  
  
It was getting pretty late. And Gohan was just going to go home when he remembered something. He didn't have a home anymore. It had been reduced to a smoking pile of rubble during his fight with Videl. 'Damn.' He thought. 'Now where am I gonna live?' His question was answered two seconds later.  
  
"Hey, Gohan." Bulma stuck her head through the door of the room where he, Vegeta and Trunks were sitting watching soap operas. "Have you got anywhere to stay tonight?"  
  
"No, not really." He tried to make his voice sound as pathetic as possible, so she would feel sorry for him.  
  
"What about staying with your parents?"  
  
"I can't. My Dad would probably turn me over to the Grand Kai while I slept." He frowned at the memory of the argument with his father.  
  
"Oh. Well, would you like to stay here then?" Bulma asked, smiling. She knew exactly what he was doing.  
  
"I suppose I could." Gohan turned round to look at her. "If it's not too much trouble, of course."  
  
"Oh no, no trouble at all, Gohan."  
  
"Cool." He turned back to the TV. She frowned. 'All Saiyans are the same!' With a sigh, she walked back to her lab.  
  
The Son residence.  
  
In the hall the phone was ringing. Chi-chi hurried from the kitchen to answer it.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Vegeta: Yeah, we know. It was a pretty crappy cliffhanger. But it's the best she could do while trying to play her Gameboy at the same time. (Looks over to see Dragon Empress STILL playing Sonic Advance.)  
  
ME: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Review! If you don't I'll set my Chao on you! WAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Goku: (Big, big Sweatdrop.) I'd really like to think she's joking. But you'd better review anyway, just to be safe. 


	7. Strange dreams

ME: YEAH! I feel like updating this again. WOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
VEGETA: Finally, the boredom ends!  
  
GOKU: But Vegeta, we weren't bored. We played monopoly, and went fishing, and spent quality time with our children.  
  
VEGETA: See my point?  
  
GOKU: No.  
  
ME: (Sweatdropping) Uh, right. Can we just go straight to the disclaimer now?  
  
DRAGONBALL Z? NAH, I DON'T OWN IT. I COULD SELL YOU A GREAT CAR-STEREO THOUGH, IN MINT CONDITION. I PROMISE YOU, THERE'S NOT A BETTER ONE AROUND.  
  
ME: Okay then, it's fanfiction time!  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
"Hello, this is the Son residence. Chi-chi speaking." "Hi Chi-chi, it's me, Bulma." "Oh. Have you heard from Gohan yet?" "Yeah, he's here at Capsule corp. watching TV with Trunks and Vegeta." "So he's alright then?" "He's fine, Chi-chi. Don't worry, we'll take good care of him." "I trust you Bulma. Got to go now, bye. And thanks!" "Anytime!" Chi-chi put the phone down. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off her chest. Knowing her 'baby' was safe made her feel happier. Smiling, she walked back into the kitchen. Moments later, Goku entered the kitchen after her. "Who was that on the phone, Chi?" He asked. "Huh? Oh, it was Bulma." She replied, not taking her eyes off the dishes she was washing. "Yeah? Well, what did she want?" He asked. "Nothing." Goku wasn't convinced. "Nothing, huh? Then why did she phone?" "Just to chat, you know? But something came up." She said quickly, a little too quickly for Goku's liking. It was just Chi-chi's bad luck that she happened to be one of the worst liars in the world, and usually 'clueless' Goku just happened to be very good at catching liars out. He watched her as she hurried about at the sink, purposely avoiding his eye. Then turned away, in the direction of the living room. "Alright Chi-chi, give me a shout when dinner's ready." And he walked out.  
  
Back to Capsule. Corp  
  
If you walked into Capsule corp. at this moment in time, you would have been met with a very strange sight. Two grown men, and a youngish-looking boy with purple hair, fast asleep on the couch, with soap operas on the TV.  
  
Bulma walked back into the room and tutted. She walked up to the television and turned it up full blast. All three Saiyans woke up with a start. "WAAAAAAH! What did you do that for, woman?!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma made a face. "It's time you three stopped watching that rubbish and went to bed! Trunks, you've got school in the morning, you should know better!" "Sorry, mum." "Good. Now, off to bed, all of you!" She turned the TV off and ushered all three of the Saiyans out of the room.  
  
A couple of hours later, Gohan's bedroom at Capsule corp.  
  
Gohan tossed and turned in his sleep. He was having the strangest dream:  
  
He was outside, in a big field. The sun was out and there was nobody around. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped about a mile into the air and turned around. It was Goku. "D-dad? What are you doing here?" He asked. Goku didn't let go of Gohan's shoulder, in fact, he gripped it even tighter. "What are you doing here?" Gohan asked again, more firmly this time. "I've got to take you back, son. You know it's right." His father raised two fingers up to his forehead. "Don't worry, it'll all be over soon." "No!" But it was too late.  
  
When they materialised again, Goku was still holding on to Gohan's shoulder, it was so tight he was starting to lose the feeling in his arm. "Dad!" He protested, angrily. "Let me go!" He started to struggle with his father, but then Goku changed into the Grand Kai. He laughed at Gohan cruelly. "Well, look who it is!" He said through his laughter. "You can't escape us now! Tetsuo will take you somewhere you can't ever escape us." Tetsuo appeared almost instantly at the Kai's side, also laughing at the young half-Saiyan. "So, we meet again, Gohan! Buy I suppose we'll be seeing a lot more of each other now you're a permanent resident of 'the core'." "What?!" Gohan was starting to panic. "What's the core?" "You'll see, soon enough." Tetsuo was carrying him now. And it seemed like there was nothing he could do to get free. They were approaching a huge, black door. Tetsuo opened it and threw Gohan in. He got up and started pounding it, but it was no good. Then someone saying his name caused him to spin round. "What? Who's there?" He yelled into the darkness. "Show yourself!" He looked around frantically, but even his better-than-human Saiyan vision couldn't see a thing. Then out of the darkness, a figure emerged. It was the girl he had fought with earlier. She was dressed differently though. Wearing a long, black dress. "Hey." She said, walking up to Gohan. He tried to move, but it seemed like he was rotted to the spot. "Now that were going to be locked in here together, we might as well get better 'acquainted." Then she leaned forwards and kissed him full on the li.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Gohan sat bolt upright in his bed. Sweat was pouring from his forehead, and he was shaking all over. Her put his head on his knees. 'What is wrong with me?'  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
ME: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This was my 'torture Gohan' chapter. And yes, it was a bit shorter than the others, and yes, it has taken me ages to get it out to you all, but LAY OFF! I'm a busy person!  
  
VEGETA: No you're not.  
  
ME: (Sigh) Yeah, you're right. I'm a big, fat liar. But, just review the damn chapter anyway! 


End file.
